The princess and the autobot?
by Ice rose 111
Summary: Young Anna Alice Van Helsing ll and her friend Erica Kate Samuel is from Transylvania Capitol of the Vampires. When Anna's father sends her to go to America to find a husbands he meets giant robots. Anna/? Erica/?


"Princess it is time to wake up!" I heard a voice yelled. I smiled at the voice. That is my dear friend, Erica. Yes I am a princess, I am Princess Anna Alice Van Helsing ll. My parents Queen Anna Alice Van Helsingl and King Gabriel Van Helsing and we live in Transylvania, the vampire Capitol. My mother is dead though so it is just me and my father. I got out of my bed and put on my mothers old boots, blue skinny jeans, and her old white blouse with a red jacket. I brushed my long wavy black hair and left my room.

I walked all the way to my fathers room. I walked in to see him with his back turned to me.

"Father what seems to be a problem?" I asked him a little worried.

"Anna you are now old enough to leave Transylvania to live a better life than being in a castle," my father said.

"What but I am only 16 father! Besides where am I going to go?" I asked worried just laced into my Transylvainion accent.

"I am aware of that that is why Erica will go with you to America and Major William Lennox will pick you up. We have already talked about it," father said. I ran out of the room and packed up my clothes and zipped up my bag. I went to Erica's room to see her coming out of her room with her packed bag. We looked at each other and left for the horse cartridge waiting for us. We got in and went to the airport. Yes we do things kinda old fashion.

It took us 15 minutes to get to the airport and around 3 hours to get to America. So many Americans I must say.

"Come princess I believe I see our ride," Erica said.

We walked to the American and asked," Excuse me are you Major William Lennox?"

"That's me and you must be Princess Anna Alice Van Helsing and Erica Kate Samuel," He said and motion us to the black huge truck," please get in the truck. I will get you bags." What a gentlemen, you don't see that in Transylvania. We all got in and we started to get to know each other." So did my father tell you why I am here?" I asked.

"Two reasons. I. So you can be somewhere else and have a new experience of a new country. Two. He wants you to find a husband. If you find a husband you can stay in America if you don't you have to go back to Transylvania," Will said.

I am outrage, upset, and extremely PISSED OFF! How dear he!

"What?!" Erica screamed. I guess she is also outrage. The rest of the drive was in silence. We came to a military base and I got out along with Will and Erica. America is different from Transylvania no vampires or werewolf to kill you. I saw a American coming straight to us.

"Major who are these two ladies and what are they doing here?" The American screamed.

"Me. Galloway this is Erica Kate Samuel,"Will said pointing Erica then pointed to me," and this is Princess Anna Alice Van Helsing of Transylvania, vampire Capitol!"

"Why hello Princess and welcome to America," Galloway said shaking mine and Erica's hand.

"It is great to come here. It is nice to leave Transylvania since my mother died," I said with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry for your lost," Galloway said with some sadness.

"The Princess appreciates your concern Sir Galloway," Erica said for me.

I sure that girl can read my mind!

"Alright ladies I like for you to meet some friends of ours," Will said leading us to a hanger. Oh my there are so many trucks,cars, and motorcycles!

"Alright guys show yourself!" Will yelled.

And all of the vehicles transformed into to giant robots! I got out my sword along with Erica. I fainted on spot because what was going on. God please help me!

** Hello my readers! I sadly do not own transformers they bling to HASBRO and I do not own Van Helsing I only own my OCs such as Anna ll and Erica. Oh before I forget on my profile there is a poll for Anna future husband will highest one will be for Anna and second highest will go to Erica. Thank you and read & REVEIW!**


End file.
